Mew
Mew is a wild cat that loves to play with anything she sees (even if it's you). She can be a a lot of fun. She likes to run after things and learn to hunt. Mew was a gift from Cathy for Julie's birthday. Personality Mew likes to run around and play with anything she can get her paws on and break it. This is why Dom calls her "Evil mew kitty." Mew's coat of fur has been changing from grey, white, and now black. Because of this, Julie makes fun of her by saying things like "I thought you were a grey kitty." Sometimes she will make strange sounds like little half-meows. People Dom and Mew Dom does not like her as she scratches him and is sad that noone pays as much attention to Girlas they do to Mew. Because of this, Dom will try to anger Mew to get back at her. She sleeps in a little bed by the window. Dom also likes to wake her up to get her angery. After a while, Mew started to stop scratching Dominic. Because of this they have been buliding up a small friendship. Dom also likes to wear a bandalier full of popscycle sticks and chucks them at Mew! She loves the attention so much that she comes running every time he comes in the door. Yes, they have a love/hate relationship. But, it's mostly love. Julie and Mew Mew likes Julie and they will play with each other. They are good friends. I think Julie is Mew's favorite person. Pets Girl and Mew Main article: Sacajawea "Girl" Williams Mew and Girl will sometimes look at each other through the window. If Dom is present, Girl will ignore Mew. In the June of 2012, Girl was being let into the house because of the heat outside. Mew was kept in a different room with the door shut so Girl couldn't get in. The two started sniffing each other through the cracks of the door. At some point, Mew squeezes through an open window (which they didn't think she could squeezes through) to meet Girl and they became friends. Ollie and Mew Main article: Ollie Dom tried to make them become friends and it worked. they have been friends and were around each other alot. Tootie and Mew Main article: Tootie Fruity Mew likes Tootie. She will run up to her and bother her. Tootie does not like mew. She keeps telling Mew to back off and go away but Mew never leaves Tootie alone. Claws She likes to dig her claws into anything she can get at. Sometimes if she climbs up She hasn't been scratching too much lately; she's grown out of it. Neutering Mew has been fixed. Dom helped take her home. Mew couldn't move in her cage. Dom felt so bad for her the entire trip home. He even said things like, "I'm sorry I called you evil." She is up and running now. Dominic knew that she would but still felt bad for her. Image:2004 0219(002).JPG|Mew, when she was a baby, in her bed. Image:2004 0512(001).JPG|Mew on the computer. Image:2004 0512(003).JPG|Mew and Lewis together. Image:Mew Julie 12 10.JPG|Mew being held. Image:2004 0229(021).JPG|Mew on the floor. Image:2004 0415(006).jpg|Mew in her bed, pretending not to be evil! Image:2004 0518(001).JPG|Mew sleeping. Image:2004 0415(005).JPG|Mew in her bed, still pretending not to be evil! 2004 0621(001).JPG|Mew on the kitchen floor. 2004 0101(002).JPG|Mew being cute. 2004 0101(001).JPG|Mew about to fall asleep. Mew in bed12 10.JPG|Mew as a baby. Mew green screen 1.jpg|Mew on a green screen. Ollie&Mew01.JPG|Mew and Ollie. Ollie&Mew02.JPG|Mew sleeping by Ollie. Tootie&Mew02.JPG|Mew and Tootie eatting. DSCF2238.JPG|Mew and Tootie. DSCF2243.JPG|Mew at Cathy's house. DSCF2248.JPG|Mew and her cute face. DSCF2249.JPG|Mew and her cute face, again. Mew wanted poster.png|A wanted poster Dom made for Mew as a joke. Category:Cats Category:Alive Category:All Pets Category:Scott family